Knightmare Rules
Knightmare References Whilst I know that nearly everyone in the CG arc is familiar with the storyline, I have been told that a thread explaining how the Knightmare Frames work would be useful. I like mecha anime, and I seem to have found an hour of free time to actually type something so, here it is. Second reason would be that because the Knightmares are a key part of the RP (certainly if your character doesn’t have, or only has minor, powers) then it would be a good idea to give everyone a benchmark to work from when RPing them. RPing Knightmare Frames It is important to remember that Knightmares are primarily a way for an ordinary human to contend on a level beyond that of conventional weapons or magic, but also that not everyone can have a unique one with special weapons etc. Also, the technology evolves as the RP moves further along, and even if you think it’s not a problem to have all the best bits now, it defeats the point of narrative progression. Just because it’s a big robot doesn’t exempt it from godmodding or from ‘one-upping’ syndrome that dogs a lot of action RP. Essentially, one Knightmare is going to be the best (through a combination of pilot and machine) for the sake of the story, and that is the Lancelot piloted by Suzaku Kururugi, and all of its subsequent upgrades etc. When RPing Knightmares it is accepted that generally your character will be a cut above the usual expendable grunts that form the bulk of the NPCs in an action thread, but you shouldn’t dismiss them out of hand. You’re just as vulnerable to them as any of them are to you, so don’t go killing vast swathes of them or ignoring them when it is inappropriate. There’s a reason armies fight wars, because they’re bigger and more powerful than one person, so if you’re fighting in a Knightmare battle remember that there is action taking place aside from what your own character is experiencing. Obviously, there will be exceptions to this, for example if you’ve agreed to have your character performs some sort of stunning attack/move/party trick within a thread, or if it’s a one on one kind of duel. Creating & Using Existing Knightmares for Characters Creating a Knightmare is very much the same as writing a mini-bio for an RP character. What you need is a description of the Knightmare (picture preferable), some backstory, weapons, strengths and weaknesses and then any special considerations you need to add. At the same time remember to limit yourself. To use a cliché, less is more when it comes to mecha. The more bells and whistles you give a giant robot, the more ridiculous it becomes. (And before anyone points out that this is the principle behind most Gundam series I will just direct you to where it says Code Geass Arc). This brings me neatly back onto the technology question. In the CG universe Knightmares are separated by ‘generation’ depending on the era in which they were built. As such this has a bearing on what weapons, systems and extra stuff they’re able to use. Here’s a quick summary of the generation knightmare frames: *'Third Generation:' The first set of Knightmares to use the valuable sakuradite mineral as a fuel, allowing them to advance beyond expectations. Haumea would have been first to develop this technology, as it contains much of the sakuradite in the known galaxy, and then adopted by the Britannians. There aren’t any frames in this generation that’ll be used in the RP for the time being, it’s only for reference. *'Fourth Generation:' The fourth generation of Knightmares begins with the Britannian Glasgow and continues until the invention of superior technology for the Sutherland. These are the first generation of frames to be useful in combat. They’re rarely seen now outside of training facilities, museum exhibits, or the Haumean Resistance hanger. *'Fifth Generation:' The majorities of Frames used by armies in the RP are fifth generation, and are the mainstay of all Britannian forces at the beginning of our arc. They are designed with Knightmare combat in mind, and as such are the basis for nearly all of the pre-Lancelot customized models. *'Sixth Generation:' The Knightmares of the sixth generation are the first to utilize new and experimental technology such as energy shields, harkon boosters and float systems. They’re the cutting edge of technology at the time we’re starting. ** Custom Knights of the Round models (though they tend to be more powerful than the standard models)** Making Custom Knightmares Of course, there will be some who have access to more sophisticated and dangerous Knightmares than the regular rank and file who aren’t Kallen or Suzaku. But, here’s some rules to follow when making them: *No Knightmare can be significantly more powerful than whatever incarnation of the Lancelot that’s currently being used. As far as the RP goes, that is the best all-rounder for the sake of storyline. Some frames like the Guren and the Gawain come close to the Lancelot in terms of power, but their strengths are balanced by substantial weaknesses (the Guren’s lack of long range weaponry for example). *No over equipping your Knightmare. Robots have spine problems too, or at least will fall over if placed under too much strain. Keep the number of weapons down; you don’t need three different kinds of gun, flamethrower and trebuchet to make a Knightmare good. *Don’t exceed the current technology limit unless you clear it with the rest of people it will affect first. If you want a Knightmare with a special weapon that’s fine, as long as it’s balanced by a weakness and not just an add-on to an already powerful frame in the same way as powerful characters require a weakness or flaw to balance them out. *Making up stuff in background is perfectly acceptable (I don’t think I’d get by without it) but just bear in mind that if your back story involves another character, eg. Lloyd Asplund, you clear it with that characters RP’er first. *Use common sense. If you’re having a problem creating a Knightmare then of course I’ll help, but don’t come to me with every question you have every five minutes. That should cover it for now. If you find a loophole, tell me about it rather than exploit it for your own satisfaction. Doing so would ultimately involve some pissed off people and a beating. Knightmare Weaponry (Just in case you needed to know) ''--Assualt Rifles--'' The main weapon of the standard Knightmare frame. Fires either a burst of shots or fully automatic, and can do significant damage to other frames and armored vehicles. The newer the frame the more powerful the assault rifle. ''--Autocannon--'' A long barreled cannon that fires explosive shells at long range. Designed to destroy other Knightmares and fixed targets. Powerful, but slower to reload and carrying a smaller magazine. ''--Maser Vibration Swords (MSV’s)--'' Britannian designed energy swords designed for hand to hand combat in Knightmares. They require a high level of skill both with a Knightmare and with a sword to use effectively. ''--Katen Yaibatou (Katens)--'' These are the Haumean equivalent of the MSVs; heated chain swords more than capable of shearing through a Knightmare with ease, yet at a disadvantage to a skilled MSV user due to the single edged nature and heavy weight of the blade. ''--Slash Harkens--'' These are small blades attached to high tension wires that are usually found on the shoulder of Knightmare frames. Primarily used for transportation and deployment they also function as dangerous close combat weapons when fired at an enemy. ''--VARIS Rifle--'' Stands for Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire, this rifle is unique to the Lancelot and can produce a beam of varying power and repulsion. Very destructive. ''--Radiant Wave Surger--'' A powerful microwave radiation emitter that composes the Guren’s right hand. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Mk-II can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, causing it to explode after a brief pause. The warping effect can also fuse the cockpit to the frame, preventing ejection. Knightmare Terminology Yay! Mecha nerds rejoice! ..... It’s just a reference for the rest of you, feel free to mock me when I’m out of earshot and preferably away from the whiskey and sleeping tablets. Common words and technologies associated with Knightmares: Landspinners Those wheels that you see coming down from the back of Knightmare legs. They’re what give them the ability to speed over land and a variety of terrain. The newer the Knightmare, the more agile the landspinner. Float System A currently experimental technology that is only available to a handful of prototype developers – for example Lloyd Asplund and his research team. The Float System allows a Knightmare to operate in the air for a period of time. Basically, it makes ‘em fly. Energy Shields The energy shield is another prototype technology that does pretty much what it says on the tin – it creates a shield of energy against weapons. Most systems still require the pilot’s skill in directing and angling shield to avoid serious damage, and they aren’t unbreakable either. Null Circuit This is something that’s been invented for this RP. It’s a special system integrated in Knightmare frames that enable them to resist the effects of magical attacks by grounding them in a scientific and unexplainable manner. Like the shields they can be broken but only by excessively powerful magic (we’re talking some serious shit here). A null circuit does not, however, affect or provide any resistance to Geass powers beyond the powers’ own limitations. That's it for this thread for now, though I shall be adding to it and ammending sections as the RP progresses, including new Knightmare frames and any extra stuff I think of. I'm sorry if you have to change the Frame your character is using, but if it's something like the Siegfried or a poorly concealed version of Wing Zero, then yes, you should've thought about this first. If you've got a custom Knightmare idea, and you'd like to run it buy me, feel free, that's what I'm here for. PM before posting it in here though. Misc. They travel on land, only those equipped with 'float systems' can fly. The cockpit will automatically eject when the Knightmare takes critical damage unless impeded. Each Knightmare has one pilot (with the exception of the Gawain) and communications both with other knightmares and externally. - Glasgow (The frame Britannia used in the invasion of Haumea) - Portman (An amphibious Knightmare used for sea missions, probably won’t come up in the RP) - Sutherland - Gloucester - Burai (Haumean equivalent to the Sutherland based on old Glasgow models) -''Lancelot''(Piloted by Suzaku) -''Guren Mk II'' (Piloted by Kallen) -''Gawain'' (Experimental frame with a float system, is stolen by Zero) -''Era''(Completely experimental frame, currently in field tests, but so far unsuccessful) -''Sheffield'' (Only mass production sixth generation frame currently in existence) -''Rebel Sheffield'' (Stolen prototype Sheffields lacking some of the technology of the mass production model)